Military Magic
by Anime's Girl
Summary: Riza and Roy have a daughter after telling their feelings for each other but now they are trying to keep her from joining the military!
1. Love

Military Magic

Anime's Girl:Hey whats up! This is my first shot at a Full Metal Alchemist fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!

Chapter 1 At Central Headquarters

At central headquarters there was only silence. Winry,Al and Edward stood in awe as Roy Mustang preposed to a very pregnant Riza Hawkeye. Light shone into Roy's Office from every angle of the room. Roy and Riza stood at the north end of the room when Roy got down on one knee,pulled out a 14 carat diamond ring and asked those magical words

"Will you marry me Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes I will!" Exclaimed Riza as she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

For you see about 9 months ago Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye confessed their feelings for one another and well their first kiss went a little too far resulting in this. When Roy heard about their upcoming child he was thrilled.

The women he loved was carrying his child. Today was an even special day.

"You guys sure were busy while Al and I were in Resenbool." joked Edward.

"Ill let that one slide Full Metal," said Roy in a serious tone.

"Do you know the gender of the baby yet," asked Winry.

"No not yet we want it to be a surprise." said Riza holding onto her stomach. "Winry we would like it if you would be the baby's godmother and Edward be the godfather." She added.

"Oh of course," exclaimed Winry.

"Speaking of the baby,my water just broke Roy!" exclaimed Riza.

Anime's Girl: Ha ha Cliffy! Oh well chapter on its way:D 


	2. Isabella

Anime's Girl: Hey im back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist! Darn the studio wont let me have him!

Chapter 2 Emergency Room

"Come on Riza you can do it just one more push," exclaimed the nurse.

"You can do it Riza!" conforted Roy.

All covered with sweat Riza breathed life into a baby girl. With a sigh of relieft Roy and Riza said hello to their newborn daughter.

"We need to decide on a name for her." said Riza.

"What about Isabella?" asked Roy.

"Perfect." was all Riza said.

Winry,Al and Edward were allowed into the delivery room after about an hour later.

"She looks like you Colonel" said Alphonse.

"So what did you guys name her?" asked Winry.

"Isabella." said Riza.

"So you guys going to make Isabella an alchemist when she gets older?" asked Edward

"We dont know " repiled Roy.

"This has been quite a day" Said Riza.

"It has truely been an amazing day the preposal and your child being born on the day of the preposal. This'll make quite a story to tell Isabella" said Winry.

"Yeah it will" said Edward

End of Chapter 2!

Anime's Girl: More to come ! YAY! mumbles how the world is out to get her 


	3. 13 Years Later

Anime's Girl: Im back! Muahahaha! Joking! On with the chapter! (That made no sense whatsoever

Disclaimer: I will never own this series!

Chapter 3 13 Years later.

The years rolled by and pretty soon Isabella was 13. The military knew nothing about Isabella. Everyday Isabella practiced alchemy in her house basement. Her parents tried to keep her from practicing but she had a will that kept her going no matter what her parents said.

Isabella had long jet black hair like her fathers with some blonde highlights from her mother and honey yellow eyes. Her parents Riza and Roy still belonged to the military. Isabella usually hung out with Winry who was now 28 years old and they just usually talked about Isabella's parents.

"I want to be in the Military with my parents.", said Isabella. "My father the Flame Alchemist and my mother Lieutenant Hawkeye." she added on.

"So just go for it. The alchemy exam is tommorrow so you'd better study up. Al and Edward passed with flying colors but only Edward made it to the finish line. You godfather became the youngest alchemist to enter the military. So if you made it, you'd surpass Edward that would be so awsome!" exclaimed Winry.

That night Isabella studied long and hard, she practiced and practiced late into the night. The next day Isabella met up with Edward. "Ed you promise you wont tell my parents." Said Isabella looking a bit scared about today's alchemy exams.

"Why I mean it's not like they'd be mad at you or anything." said Edward comforting. "So do you know the first principle of Alchemy?" he asked.

"Duh! Human kind cannot gain anything with first giving something in return to obtain some of equal value must be lost that is alchemy's first law of equivelent exchange." said Isabella confindently. "Hey if I become a state alchemist I'll surpass you!" She exclaimed.

"We'll see about that." said Edward.

Anime's Girl: Ha ha left you with another cliffy well here's a preview of what's to come in the next chapter!

Preview: "I would like to welcome to Central Headquarter where the alchemy exam will take place." spoke out Fuhrer King Bradley from the podium. 


	4. The Alchemy Exam

Anime's Girl: Hey whats up! All my readers! I really hope you are enjoying this fan fic of mine! I want to thank Casui! You are my biggest reviewer and fan! I can always count on you to read my fan fics! So thanks! On with the fan fic!

Disclaimer:I do not own the Full Metal Alchemist Gang but I do own Isabella cause I made her up!

Riza:You do not own our daughter! 

Anime's Girl: Do too!

Riza: You do not!

Anime's Girl: Whatever on with chapter 4!

Chapter 4 The Alchemy Exam

"I would like to welcome you all to Central Heaquarters where the Alchemy Exam will begin." said Fuhrer King Bradley.

Isabella looked up at the top of the podium. There stood her mother and her father. They looked so and she was going to be standing right next to them.

"We will first test your skills, then knowledge and then an interview. After all of that we will announce the new member of the military. " repiled The Fuhrer.

"If you do not pass the first round you will not be allowed to take the test of knowledge." He added.

"Everyone proceed to the training grounds.," Spoke Colonel Roy Mustang.

There was about 100 people thriving for the position in the military. They called everyone by name, last name first then first name. Alexander Brian,Leslie Mark, then it came her name was called Mustang Isabella. Everyone turned to see her including her parents.

Her parents had a look of worry in their eyes but spoke not a word to the Fuhrer for they knew the Fuhrer knew. (Confusing I know! Give me a break!)

Isabella amazed everyone with her ability to use alchemy to transform her body into different people and animals. After everyone was allowed to show what they had they called the final 4.

"This are the people that are to move on to knowledge. Campton Kevin, Mustang Isabella, Braddock Adrien, and Henson Daniel. " spoke out The Fuhrer on the podium.

"Please proceed to the main office where your knowledge exam will take place and determine who will be positioned into the military." said Roy from the podium.

While everyone else left the 4 stayed. Isabella,Kevin,Daniel and Adrien all proceeded to the main office.

In the main office they had 4 seats one for each of them. They each sat down and began the test. Most of the questions were essay questions and some of them were mulitple choice and some were about why you wanted to be in the military and that sort of stuff.

After about an hour the test was over.

"Why don't you just give up now little girl?" mocked Kevin.

"Because unlike you I'm here for honor and not for fame unlike you!" repiled Isabella.

"Please proceed to Colonel Mustang's office for you individual evaluations." spoke Riza Hawkeye over the intercom.

The 4 quickly proceeded to Mustang's office.

"Please enter" said Lieutenant Havoc. "Isabella your up first." he added.

Isabella entered and sat face to face to The Fuhrer,Her father,Her mother and other Lieutenants.

"Hello Isabella." spoke The Fuhrer.

"Hello." Isabella Repiled.

"We are currently aware that you are the daughter of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye." The Fuhrer added.

"First of all we would like to ask you why do you want to be in the military at such a young age?" spoke Lieutenant Maria Ross.

"As you know already my parents are part of the reason. Father you are the Flame Alchemist and Mother you are a Lieutenant. But mainly its because I want to fight for what I believe is the right way and I believe the military is the right way." With every word she spoke Isabella looked at her parents when she spoke to them.

"Isabella next question. Where did you have the time or place to practice such powerful alchemy." asked Roy Mustang.

"Well Father and Mother I practiced in the basement of our home and I know you forbade it but I couldn't give up what I needed to do." spoke Isabella.

The questions went on for about 30 minutes and then the last question was asked.

"What will you do if you enter the military?" asked the Fuhrer.

"I will fight till the very end. I wont give up even If I fail." spoke Isabella proudly.

"Thank you. You may leave now." spoke Riza.

The others were interviewed as well but not as long.

"All 4 of you proceed to the training grounds and there we will announce who is our newest member." spoke Riza from the intercom.

They all proceeded to the training grounds.

"The newest member of our military is..." Said the Fuhrer.

End of chapter 4

Anime's Girl: Sorry I left you guys with a cliffy. Hey its something you guys have to look forward to! But I leave you with a clue here it is!

Clue: The Changing Alchemist. 


	5. The Changing Alchemist

Anime's Girl: Yup thats right! Im back with another chapter! Ill be done with this chapter about maybe Wednesday if I keep doing what Im doing! Its crazy already 5 reviews and counting! A lot of positive reviews! Ok so maybe I rush somethings but hey so does life! This chapter is a bit shorter than my last one because it just anounces who makes it into the military!

Disclaimer:I do not own the Full Metal Alchemist gang if I did I'd be filthy rich! But thats not the case.

Chapter 5 The Changing Alchemist

Continuation from chapter 4

"The newest memeber of our military is..." said the Fuhrer keeping them in suspense. "Isabella Mustang." he added. 

"Please proceed to Roy Mustang's office to get your official title" spoke Riza from the Podium.

Kevin,Brian,and Daniel were all surprised. A young girl had surpassed them after all their years of training combined!

In Roy Mustang's Office

"Isabella you have been given the name The Changing Alchemist." said Roy handing her the official paper.

"The Changing Alchemist." repeated Isabella.

Isabella looked at the paper which said her name and title and stood there frozen.

"Daughter I will remind you that when we need you in battle you have to be there and fight. I also want to congraulate you on becoming the youngest alchemist to enter the military. You surpassed Edward." said Roy.

"Yes Im aware of that." repiled Isabella.

"Look I dissaprove of your actions in choosing to become a state alchemist but I can't say that now anymore considering you have been accepted. The reason I did not want you to become a state alchemist is because I did not want you to get hurt! I am your father and I need to protect you at all costs but then there is also a time when I will not be able to protect you anymore." said Roy.

Roy drew in Isabella into a warm and embracing hug.

"Father..." was all Isabella said as she hugged her father back.

"This room was the exact room where I preposed to your mother Lieutenant Hawkeye 13 years ago and its also the place where your mother told me that she was going to have you." said Roy as he released Isabella. 

"You never told me that so I guess this room holds a lot of memories." repiled Isabella.

"You do know your birthday lands on the day I preposed to your mother?" asked Roy.

"No I didn't. You guys kept a lot of things from me but now I know that you were just trying to protect me." Isabella said as she looked at her father in his military uniform.

"Take this with you." Roy said handing Isabella the official state alchemist watch.

"I will carry out my duties as an alchemist." said Isabella

"We will give you your first assignment tommorrow 9:30 am sharp." said Roy

"Thank you father. I'll see you and mother at home." repiled Isabella and left the room.

Anime's Girl: I told you guys this chapter was going to be short! Well maybe . Hope this chapter anwswer's your guy's questions.! Im going to start working on chapter 6! I have no idea how long im making this story! Have any ideas how long you want me to make it please send me a message! Here's a clue for chapter 6!

Clue:" We need you to suduce scar. Transform your body into Edward Elric's" said Roy. 


	6. Scar Captured

Anime's Girl: Hey that's right im back with chapter 6! Wow never would of thought I would be here doing chapter 6 for you guys! Well I am! YAY! Oh yeah the clue I gave you guys was a bit odd. I bet some of you guys were going wah? Dont tell me? No no it's nothing like that! Suduce as to lure him out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did I'd be flithy stinken rich!

Edward Elric:No you wouldnt!

Anime's Girl: Yeah I would!

Edward Elric: No you wouldn't!

Anime's Girl: Shut up Pipsqueak!

Edward Elric: Dont call me Pipsqueak!

Anime's Girl:Hey Ed you've grown!

Edward Elric: You really like to piss me off.

Anime's Girl: Yeah I do. On with the Chapter!

Chapter 6 Captured

Isabella woke up at the same time her parent's did at dawn. She took a shower,and got dressed into a faded mini-skirt with a faded blue jean halter top. She attached the pocket watch the jean pocket of her skirt. (Hey I couldn't imagine Isabella in a military uniform!) She also wore blue strap heel shoes.

"Are you ready Isabella?" asked Roy

"Yeah I'm ready." said Isabella as she walked in front of her parents.

"Are you really thinking about wearing that?" asked Riza

"I cant imagine myself in on of those tacky military uniforms no offense mom." repiled Isabella.

"We are needed at central." said Roy.

They left the house and arrived at central soon after that.

Isabella entered the building along with her parents. She was greeted by Lieutenant Maria Ross,Lieutenant Jean Havoc,The Strong Arm Alchemist Alex Armstrong and many other Lieutenants and Alchemists.

Roy,Riza and Isabella entered Fuhrer's King Bradley office.

"I have an assignment for all 3 of you." Spoke Bradley.

They waited patiently for their duties.

"As you probably know we have not yet captured Scar. That's where you come in Isabella. We need you to transform yourself in one of the Elric brothers and lure Scar. Thats where Roy and Riza come in. You will follow your daughter and capture scar. This is the first time we've ever been able to do something like this because we've never had an alchemist that was able to transform. You may leave now." added Bradley

"Yes sir." said Roy.

The three of them walked outside and Roy gave out the first command.

"Transform yourself into Edward Elric." commanded Roy.

Isabella did as she was told and transformed herself into Edward Elric causing a passerby to run into a pole. (ouch HAHA!) 

"Now what?" asked Isabella now sounding like Edward.

"Now we wait. Isabella go into a dark alley we will follow." said Riza.

Isabella nodded and went into a dark alley and waited. She waited for about an hour when finally yes! He appeared! Scar.

"I heard you were in Central again Edward." said Scar.

"Heh..." said Isabella sounding like Edward

"This time Im going to kill you just like I've killed the other damn alchemists who got in my way." repiled Scar having an evil smirk on his face.

Roy and Riza stood right behind Scar covering the exit to the alley. Riza was ready to fire at will and Roy was ready to use alchemy.

Isabella transformed herself back. (No duh! They had lured him already!)

"You little..." was all Scar said before taken into custody by Riza and Roy.

Anime's Girl: This chapter went alittle different that I would have expected. But anyways here is your clue on whats to come!

Clue: "Scar we find you guilty on all murders!" said Lieutenant Ross 


	7. Trial

Anime's Girl: Hey whats up! Im going to finish this chapter for you! Cause im getting writers block! Yup after all this time im getting writer's block. Last chapter stunk cause of it. I dunno if I want to kill of Roy Mustang in the sequel. I dunno if I want to make a sequel to this. If you think I should please send in a review! This might also be the last chapter for this fanfiction. So yeah so I can wrap it up. Im working on a fanfiction called Tutor My Heart which is about Kagome a nerd at Shikon High and Inuyasha a Jock at the school. With all of this tutoring going on will it all add up to a mathematical love story? Please check it out? And also look for my newest FMA fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own this chapter or this series. Man why do they got to be so stingy!

Chapter 7 Trial

In the military court room Scar was on trial for the murders of countless alchemists and people. The room was dark and Isabella was standing next to her parents. Scar defended himself and the trial began.

"Scar you have been charged with the murder of state alchemists and innocent people" spoke out Roy Mustang.

"It was god's will." yelled out Scar.

"Is that what you call murder? God's will?" asked Roy.

The alugations continued for about 3 hours and then the last question was answered.

"Did you commit the murders?" asked Isabella.

"Yes I commited the murders but for god's will" yelled out Scar.

The Jury turned to face Isabella and nodded.

"Scar we find you guilty on all murder accounts." said Isabella.

"We sentence you to death." spoke Roy

Two officers came and grabbed Scar and took him away where he was to be executed. To make sure Scar didn't commit anymore murders his arm was cut off. (Gross!)

Roy,Riza and Isabella walked outside of Central and talked for a while.

"Looks like the beginning of military is bright for you Isabella." said Roy sitting with Riza and Isabella on the stairs of Central.

"Yeah I think it is." said Isabella.

All Riza could do was smile at her family. Yes her family and wonder what the future held for them and their daughter.

Anime's Girl:Sorry I have to end this fan fiction here but yeah um if you want a sequel to this where Isabella is all grown up and stuff put in the review well untill next time! 


End file.
